


Keep us together

by GarlicTofu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Injury, Long-Distance Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarlicTofu/pseuds/GarlicTofu
Summary: Keith, an elite Galran soldier under the sole command of General Kolivan, is always facing danger as he and his team police the more unstable and hostile planets under the Galra Empire. His work, though it keeps him away from home, fulfills his sense of broader purpose and he revels in the feeling of saving people and doing right. In one of their team debriefings, Commander Thace shares a disturbing bit of information that leaves the young Galran questioning his loyalties.Lance, a Druid apprentice, is in his fourth year under the branch of Dr. Honerva spends half his time in Daibazaal for practical work and the other half in Atea for Research and Robotics. He works diligently, even if he has a flair for the dramatic, Lance is on his way to becoming a fully fledged Druid, but a conflict is beginning to rise between Altea and Daibazaal, and he finds himself in dangerous situations.





	Keep us together

**Author's Note:**

> I was lazy and didn't put too much effort into the dialogue of Allura and Lance; I'll fix it right before I post the second chapter.

Altean quintessence engineers, to the public, are called Druids. They manipulate and transform quintessence so that it would be useful for the masses. The role of Druid often falls into the laps of highly intellectual and passionate Alteans that spend years in training as they hone their skills to handle quintessence properly. Lance took pride in being one of the few Alteans who were hand-picked by Dr. Honerva to study under her, as the Empress of Daibazaal it was not only a privilege but an honor. Among the other scholars, Lance and his classmates were considered legends themselves, whether it was in the halls of the University or the Royal hangers the patches that they wore on their uniform cloaks and coats would always earn looks and whispers.

Lance always loved the attention, even now as he rolled up his dirty sleeves and used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat and grease from his forehead. He knew he must have looked disgusting, but the thought that even then Lance had others look at him with amazement and adoration filled him with so much delight that the Altean could barely concentrate on the wiring that he was repairing. Lance shook himself out of his daze and proceeded to bend over and practically crawl into the panel he was working on, almost his entire upper body inside a giant mechanical paw. The brunette thoughtfully hummed as he tried to fit the red-tagged coupling on the yellow-lined shaft to see if it would be compatible enough to yellow-based quintessence for a temporary fix. 

He knew that the shipment of quintessence infused parts from Daibazaal wouldn't be coming in until the next two weeks so, Lance has to make do with what he has now to keep time with their building schedule. All he needed was a stable power source to continue his work, but the broken yellow-tagged coupling halted everything, and there was not a spare to be found in the workshop. He was hoping that the red-tagged coupling would be a good substitute since red and yellow quintessence are both built from a warm foundation. Lance debated on whether to use a green one since green and yellow had a similar nature when in use but he figured that the neutral quintessence would be less efficient. The Altean took a chance and clicked the parts into position and flicked on the temporary power source, and amazingly he was bathed in yellow light. It was a success.

In his moment of celebration, Lance didn't sense a person behind him until a hand came down and slapped his ass. He jolted upward and hit the back of his head right on a metal support beam.

"Ow ow ow ow" Lance hissed as he moved out of the panel to face his transgressor and found himself looking at the Heir to Altea herself, Princess Allura. The Princess in all her grace was smiling proudly at herself.

"Take a shower and dress up, we're going to Daibazaal."

"Allura, I think you bruised my entire left butt cheek."

" _Eugh_ why do you have to use such nasty language. we have to hurry the transport is leaving in an hour."

"Why are we going to Daibazaal? I'm not due to meet Dr. Honerva until next month."

"Well, I was asked personally by Prince Lotor to join the military debriefing and subsequent meeting tomorrow and I thought you might want to accompany your beloved Princess."

"I still have to work on this foot and travel is horror on my complexion."

"It's an emergency meeting because the Blade has returned."

"You're the best, you know that? The best and most beautiful."

* * *

 

Usually, when Lance excited his ship and stepped foot in Daibazaal, he would be crowded by several Galran royal staff who would attend to him and eventually escort him to Dr. Honerva. In the advent of a Princess arriving on the planet though, it was understandable to Lance that he was being overshadowed. The Druid apprentice straightened his cloak as he watched a dozen or so members of staff frantically fuss over Allura as a platoon of guards stood at attention at their perimeter. He envied how effortlessly polite his friend could be in these situations, but he practically almost burst out laughing as his overwhelmed friend glanced back at him with eyes full of clear annoyance. Lance waved back at Allura with a wicked grin as the staff whisked her off into the palace.

Lance paused for a moment to compose himself, before deciding to head in himself, only to stop when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and soft lips gently pressed against his neck. There was a gruff murmur as pointed canines lightly scratched the surface of Lance's skin.

"I missed you, kitten."

A delightful shiver ran up his spine and left his heart fluttering, more than anything Lance just wanted to indulge in those lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the handful of palace guards some who were stiffly standing at attention; others politely turn their head away from the intimate couple and a few casting disgusted looks towards them. With a quiet sigh, the slightly miffed Altean leaned his head back slightly and placed a quick kiss on messy dark hair, before prying the arms off him and forcing the other to stand at his side. Lance entwined their hands together and smiled wide up at his lover before gesturing for him to bend down so the shorter man could whisper in his ear. With a pout and a huff, the Galra obliged. Lance had cupped his mouth with his free hand against a fluffy ear when he had a brilliant idea.

"I missed you too sweetie, and It's so hot that you're super forward, but I don't think I'm quite ready to do something too naughty even before I step off the transport ship."As Lance talks, he guides Keith's larger hand under his robe to press it against his semi-aroused privates. The Altean grinds his crotch on Keith's palm punctuating every slow movement with a breathy moan in between words.

"I'd be more comfortable celebrating your homecoming in my room, take me there?" 

A low possessive growl rumbled in Keith's chest as he stood up straight and pulled the other close to him. They strode down the path swiftly, Keith was leading him without saying a single word as Lance couldn't help but smile wide and inwardly giggle at the flushed faces of the palace guards closest to them as they surely must have heard his statement too. He glanced up and saw that Keith's cheeks were also tinted a bit more purple than usual.

_Honerva is going to kill me._


End file.
